A Boat Called Moon Goddess
by SMColumbia
Summary: after her father's death, Serena must take over the family business, but hard times await...R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just the ideas for this story.  
  
  
  
A Boat Called Moon Goddess: Chapter 1  
  
A young girl pulled her small boat away from the dock. She headed towards the endless sea. The girl sniffed the air and took a deep breath as she steered the boat called Moon Goddess.  
  
The girl has long blond hair tied back in a braid. She was petit but had muscles; anyone who looked at her had to know she did hard work. Her large eyes were as blue as the sea itself. The girl wore blue pants and a white button up shirt.  
  
The young girl was Serenity. She was a fisherman or more correctly a fisherwoman. Serenity's father had been a fisherman and would often bring her out with him. The boat was the pride and joy of both of them. Her father had died about three years ago leaving Serenity and her younger brother Travis alone. Their mother had died before that of illness but their father had been murdered.  
  
Serenity had taken it upon herself to take up the job after her father. She had hoped that Travis would aid her with the work. But he had other ideas. Travis was studying to be a lawyer. He didn't plan on working, instead he only used the money Serenity made to pay for school.  
  
Taking a look behind her, Serenity saw the shoreline grow smaller. She had a lot of things to worry about back there. But when she was out here on the water, she felt free. Back on land she had bills and taxes to pay, and her brother to support. As soon as she was on her boat though, all those were left on land.  
  
Serenity tossed her nets over board. The nets begun to sink and drag the ocean for fish. But even out here she had problems. The fish were becoming scarce and the government put regulations on them too. She wasn't making the money she needed. As much as Serenity didn't want to admit it, the stress was getting to her. And it was only going to get worse.  
  
Serenity spent most of the day pulling up fish and throwing most back. Once she pulled up to the dock, she began unloading her fish. Serenity looked over to the dock next to hers and she noticed a nice looking boat.  
  
*Must be a wealthy owner. * She thought. The she noticed the captain.  
  
He was a tall man, well built. He had jet-black hair and deep blue eyes. His skin was tan due to all his time on the boat. Serenity noticed how he was quite handsome.  
  
The man looked p and caught Serenity's eyes for a second. He smiled at her but she turned away. Serenity unloaded the last of her fish and headed towards the marketer.  
  
The marketer knew Serenity well. He had been a good friend with her father. He was glad to see her take up his trade.  
  
"Good evening Serenity," the man said taking the crates of fish from her.  
  
"Hello John, how are you doing?"  
  
John put the crates on the scale and smiled. "I'm doing alright. How about you?"  
  
"Same old," Serenity sighed.  
  
As the fish were being weighed, another person joined them. Serenity turned and noticed it was the man from back on the dock. Serenity gave him a small smile and turned back to John.  
  
"Well Serenity, looks like you got an okay load today. Here ya go," John handed her 150 dollars. She sighed and pocketed the money.  
  
*Not nearly enough that I need. *  
  
Serenity bid John a fair well and headed home.  
  
The long walk home gave Serenity plenty of time to think. She needed the money for bills but Travis would want it for school.  
  
"I'm home," Serenity called as she entered the small one floor house.  
  
"It's about time," a voice said from the kitchen. Serenity entered the kitchen to find her brother on the chair at the table.  
  
"Hello Travis. How are you tonight?" Serenity asked grabbing a piece of bread and sitting down.  
  
Travis ignored the question. "How much did you make today?" He asked eagerly.  
  
Serenity sighed and took out the money. She placed it on the table with her hand still on it. "I got 150. Hopefully it will cover the mortgage and maybe more." There were three unopened bills on the other end of the table.  
  
"No Serenity!" Travis yelled, "I need that to finish pay for school. Then I will be able to go to collage!"  
  
"I don't care, Travis. I have to pay the bills. I'm already behind the mortgage payment."  
  
"Damn it Serenity!" Travis screamed standing up. "Give me that money!"  
  
Travis reached out to grab it but Serenity pulled away. He tried several times to pry it from her grasp. Now face to face with her and very frustrated, he smacked her across the face. Serenity fell to the ground hitting her head on the way down. Her lip was bleeding.  
  
Travis stood over her about to take the money. Suddenly the front door flew open and a tall man ran in. He took Travis by the shoulders and pulled him away from Serenity.  
  
"I don't know about here, but from where I come from. We don't treat woman like this."  
  
Travis looked at the man then back at Serenity. He turned and stormed out slamming the door behind him.  
  
The man watched him go then glanced towards Serenity. She was still lying there shocked. The man bent down and helped her up. He then took a handkerchief out of his pocket and put it against her lip.  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, only the ideas for this story. I don't own the lyrics either.  
  
The Downeaster "Alexa"  
  
By, Billy Joel  
  
  
  
Well I'm on the Downeaster Alexa  
  
And I'm cruising through Block Island Sound  
  
I have charted a course to the Vineyard  
  
But tonight I am Nantucket bound  
  
We took on diesel back in Montuak yesterday  
  
And left this morning from the bell in Gardiner's Bay  
  
Like all the locals here, I've had to sell my home  
  
Too proud to leave I worked my fingers to the bone  
  
So I could own my Downeaster Alexa  
  
And I go where the ocean is deep  
  
There are giants out there in the canyons  
  
And a good captain can't fall asleep  
  
I've got bills to pay and children who need clothes  
  
I know there's fish out there but where God only knows  
  
They say these waters aren't what they use to be  
  
But I got people back on land who count on me  
  
So if you see my Downeaster Alexa  
  
And if you work with the rod and the reel  
  
Tell my wife I am trolling Atlantis  
  
And I still have my hands on the wheel  
  
Now I drive my Downeaster Alexa  
  
More and more miles from shore every year  
  
Since they told me I can't sell no stripers  
  
Then there's no luck in swordfishing here  
  
I was a bayman like my father was before  
  
Can't make a living as a bayman anymore  
  
There ain't much future for a man who works the seas  
  
But there ain't no island left for islanders like me  
  
  
  
A Boat Called Moon Goddess: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Serenity stared cautiously at the man who she recognized from the docks. He still had his hand against her lip.  
  
"How…how did you know to help me?" She asked shakily.  
  
"I was passing by to find a hotel. I heard arguing, and beg my pardon for spying but I saw him hit you through the window."  
  
Serenity smiled slightly. "Thank you for your help," she said as she shakily sat down. "Who are you?"  
  
The man smiled and sat down across her. "My name is Darien McNaley. I'm a fisherman who just came to the area."  
  
"Oh, you're a fisherman? Well so am I. Looks like I have me some competition," Serenity said joking.  
  
Darien gave her a smile. "This may be rude, but who was that man and why did he hit you?" He inquired.  
  
Serenity looked at his face and sighed. "That was my brother Travis," she then looked to the floor and picked up the money. Her eyes avoided Darien's in shame. "Money is something we don't have much of. I need it for the bills, he needs it for school. I guess he got angry that I refused to give it to him." She reached over and grabbed a bill from the other side o the table. "And I still don't have enough for the mortgage."  
  
Darien looked at Serenity in pity. *Poor girl, * he thought. "And what about you parents?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "Both dead. My mother of illness and my father was murdered. I had to take over his job to keep the house and the boat. I tried to find the murderer but I had no idea where to look."  
  
Serenity looked up at Darien and smiled. "Well anyway, thanks for your help. Umm…. would you care to stay for dinner? I would be delighted if you did."  
  
Darien stayed for a few hours more. He found out about that she had always loved the sea but wished things were less stressful. She wanted to see Travis succeed but also keep her home. He also learned much about her parents.  
  
Serenity learned that Darien was wealthier than she was. His parents had left him money when they passed on. Darien had taken up fishing due to his love for the open waters. Serenity felt embarrassed of her small house compared to one he must have lived in.  
  
Around 10 at night Darien bid Serenity good-bye.  
  
"Thank you so much for your hospitality Serenity," Darien said as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Won't you stay the night?" Serenity asked hesitantly. "I mean… I don't want you to have to go looking for a room now." Darien smiled as she looked down and blushed.  
  
"Thank you again Serenity but I know there is a hotel just a little ways down the road. Good night Serenity. We shall meet again, perhaps on land or on sea." Darien turned and swiftly walked away.  
  
Serenity closed the door and sighed. * What a man. So kind and gentle, * she thought. Then she shook her head. * A wealthy, handsome man would never go for a fisher-girl like me. *  
  
She went to the kitchen to clean the dishes from dinner. After she finished that, Serenity was about to head to bed. Before she could reach her room, there was a hard knocking at the door.  
  
"Hello, may I hel…" Serenity said opening the door but stopped in mud sentence.  
  
There were three large men outside her door. Two she recognized as police men and the third she didn't know.  
  
"Serenity Collins?" One of the officers asked? Serenity nodded her head fearing something happened to Travis.  
  
  
  
To be continued…. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Boat Called Moon Goddess: Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The men stood towering over her at the door. Serenity's mind could only think of why they could be here. She was terrified to know why.  
  
"Serenity Collins?" She heard on of the officers ask her. So scared of what had happened, she could only nod in response. "Do you know why we are here?" The same policeman said.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I don't," Serenity answered. Fear filled hr as she waited to know.  
  
"We are here to collect your house. You are very behind on your mortgage payment. Are you aware of that Miss Collins?"  
  
A quick feeling of relief passed over her when she knew it wasn't Travis. But now panic set in for the loose of her house.  
  
"Please… I know I am behind, but it's hard to earn money. I… I have some of it. Come in while I get it," Serenity stammered then she dashed for the kitchen.  
  
She came back and held the money out to them. The man that wasn't a cop stepped forward and took it from her. He counted the money and shook his head.  
  
"You are still far from the required payment," the man said.  
  
"I… I know but… but please, just give me some time. I… I will get it." Serenity looked down in shame.  
  
"How much time do you want!? You've had plenty!" The man yelled.  
  
"Please," Serenity begged. "I only want a week. Please I'll have your money then."  
  
"Alright," the man said. " You have a week." The three turned and left with the only money Serenity had.  
  
Serenity closed the door and leaned against it. A few tears slid down her face. How would she make that kind of money in a week? She headed off to bed with a lot on her mind.  
  
The next morning Serenity rose early before the sun was even up. She wandered the house gathering a few things for the long day of work. There was still no sign of Travis.  
  
Stepping outside the house and locking the door, Serenity ventured out towards the docks. The morning was dark and cold as it rained. She shivers as she neared her destination.  
  
Serenity entered the docks and passed by John's office. Hearing noise he looked out the door and spotted Serenity. She was heading to her boat.  
  
"Serenity! Wait!" John yelled running into the rain. Serenity stepped and turned on her heels to face him.  
  
"What is it John?" She asked frustrated.  
  
"You can't go out. There is a storm. Your boat will never last. I can't let you go," John said in a rush.  
  
"I don't care! I need to work over time. Storm or no storm I'm going!" With that Serenity turned back around and boarded her boat. John stood and watcher her pull away from dock. A man came up and stood next to John.  
  
"She's insane to go out in this weather," John said to the man next to him.  
  
The man just nodded and then walked towards his own boat.  
  
"Now where are you going?" John asked confused.  
  
The man turned and smiled. "Can't let a pretty young lady go out there alone." The man then turned back around and got his own boat.  
  
John watched as the man pulled away. "You're crazy! You're both crazy! You'd make a good couple!" John yelled then proceeded to go back inside.  
  
The waves pounded Serenity's boat. She pushed some nets over board and moved back to the stirring wheel. Water poured over the edge making the deck slick. Serenity was soaked to the bone due to the rain and water.  
  
Serenity held the wheel tightly determined to keep going as another wave rocked the boat. A wave came over the side and knocked Serenity from the wheel. Grabbing a rope that held the nets, she pulled herself up.  
  
She began to pull the nets up. With all her strength she hauled the wet nets, but also held herself on the ship. Once the nets were aboard she began to put them and the many fish they held in an under deck compartment.  
  
With success she was able to get them all in safely. The waves and rain pounded her small body. Serenity moved towards the wheel once more.  
  
Huge waves cause the small boat to nearly tip over. Serenity was thrown into the wheel and was knocked out. Another wave came over the ship and washed Serenity's limp body over.  
  
Another larger boat came near Moon Goddess. The captain watched as Serenity was thrown over.  
  
"Shit!" The man yelled. He quickly grabbed a rope tired to the boat and jumped off.  
  
The man, being very strong, he swam to where Serenity had gone under. He dove under and searched. The salt water stung at his eyes. He came up and looked. There was still no sign off her. He dove again to search.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own sailor moon. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Boat Called Moon Goddess: Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The waves and rain refused to cease as the man dove again. This time his eyes spotted her. He quickly swam to Serenity. Grabbing her tightly, he dragged her to the surface. The man held her head above water as he pulled them to his boat.  
  
Hoisting them both on the boat, the man was trying to catch his breath. He looked over at Serenity. She was lying there very still and not breathing. The man quickly jumped to her side and started mouth to mouth on her. Within seconds Serenity choked up a lot of water. Even though she was breathing, she wasn't conscious.  
  
The man lifted the drenched Serenity into his strong arms and took her to the small room below deck. He wrapped her frail body in a blanket and laid her on a cot. After making sure she was comfortable, he headed back on deck.  
  
Serenity groaned loudly as her eyes fluttered open. She had a splitting headache. She put a hand against her head and looked around the unfamiliar room. Serenity tried to think of what happened, but all she could remember was stirring the boat.  
  
*The boat, * Serenity thought. *Where's my precious boat? *  
  
In a panic, Serenity was about to stand but something pushed her back on the cot.  
  
"Easy there," a calm soothing voice said. "Where you think you're going?"  
  
Serenity pushed up against the hands holding her shoulders down gently but firmly. But the person was stronger and didn't move much.  
  
"Moon Goddess. Where's Moon Goddess?" She said still fighting the hands holding her. It took a moment for the man to figure out what she was talking about.  
  
"It's ok. You're boat is tied to mine. And we, my dear Serenity, are anchored here until the storm clears. You took quite a risk you know," the man said. He watched her, then released her when she was calm.  
  
Serenity looked up at the man to find out who had rescued her. Hey eyes meet a pair of deep blue eyes she knew.  
  
"I… I know Darien. But you don't know how desperate I am for money," Serenity bowed her head in shame. Serenity then started to shiver from being wet and in the cold earlier.  
  
Darien got up and wrapped her tightly in a blanket. He then sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders. Serenity sighed and leaned back against him exhausted from the experience. Darien snaked his arms around her waist while her head lay on his chest. He was sure she knew what had happened to her.  
  
"Please, tell me why the sudden need for money? You weren't this desperate when I saw you last night," Darien said tightening his arms around her slightly. For some reason he felt a need to protect her.  
  
Serenity told her all about the men and having only a week to pay. Plus the fact that Travis was still gone and that he would want the money.  
  
"So I figured that I would have to work over time, rain or shine, to earn the money." Serenity finished, a few tears sliding down her cheek.  
  
Darien wiped the tears away and held her close.  
  
"Shhh…. It'll be ok Serenity," he soothed.  
  
"How can you say that? I have no way of getting the money. It's hopeless. I'll either have to lose my house or my boat. How can I give up either?" A few more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Darien's face darkened with pain. "No Serenity, you're not going to lose the house. I won't let you."  
  
Serenity looked up into Darien's eyes. She stared into them for a few minutes, then whispered, "how?"  
  
Darien smiled kindly at her. "I'll give you the money. I know how much you love your home and boat. I couldn't bare to see you lose either."  
  
Darien's soft voice soothed all her fears. Closing her eyes and sighing contently, Serenity leaned back against his chest. Then unsure, she said, "I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back."  
  
Darien held her closer and brought his mouth to her ear. "Just being able to hold you like this is all the pay back I need," he whispered.  
  
Serenity turned her head towards him in wonder. Darien moved his head closer and kissed her passionately. Serenity responded right away and kissed him back.  
  
They broke the kiss slowly, neither wanting to stop. Serenity lay back against Darien and put her hands on top of his that rested at her stomach. Darien nuzzled his chin against her neck. They sat there moving with the gentle rocking of the boat, both oblivious to the pounding waves and rain outside.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Boat Called Noon Goddess: Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The rain had stopped and the sea was calm by mid-afternoon. Darien and Serenity were each on their own boats dragging for fish. After the last fish were aboard they headed towards home. Serenity stood by Darien's side while his boat, Rose Dream, pulled Moon Goddess.  
  
The two of them docked. They began to unload their fish. Darien had convinced Serenity to let him weigh his fish with hers. The two carried the crates, Darien was amazed by her strength. John came out to greet them.  
  
"So the psycho's decided to show up," he said angrily, though there was some relief in his voice. "You could have gotten killed out there. You're lucky you are alive."  
  
John loaded the crates on the scale.  
  
"Not bad at all. I think this is the most fish that I've seen since your father died Serenity," John said going to got money.  
  
Serenity lowered her head in sadness. Darien put an arm around her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."  
  
Serenity just nodded then waited for John to come back.  
  
Darien knew it hurt her to be reminded of her father. She missed him much.  
  
John came back and held out $400 dollars. "So who gets the money?"  
  
Serenity looked up hesitantly at Darien. He smiled down at her and urged her on. She took a step forward and took it.  
  
"Thanks John," Serenity said turning towards Darien. Darien smiles and put his arm around her waist. The two of them walked away.  
  
John watched them go then hurried into his office. He picked up a phone and dialed quickly.  
  
"Hello?" "Yeah it's me" "No, the girl is back" "Yeah she actually survived." "Get out of the house." "It should take her 15-20 minutes to get back home." "Yeah, did you find anything." "I know it's there though. It has to be." "Yeah, ok, bye."  
  
John hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"This girl is going to cause me more difficulties," John groaned. She already has been around for too long.  
  
The couple walked slowly towards Serenity's house. Darien kept his arm around her waist. They hadn't said much to each other since they returned. Darien glanced down at her. He head was slightly bowed and she looked deep in thought. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. Wetting his lips, Darien bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"What has you so deep in thought?" He asked cupping her chin with his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
  
Serenity stared up into his eyes. "I was umm…just umm…wanted to ask you…" she stuttered out nervously.  
  
Darien smiled and chuckled lightly at her nervousness. "Come on. Don't hold out on me now. Tell me what it is."  
  
Serenity took a deep breath and asked, "I was wondering if you…umm…. would want to come for dinner tonight?"  
  
Darien gave her a warm smile. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I'd be honored," he whispered.  
  
Serenity stared in awe at him. She gave him a tight hug. Darien returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head. He pulled away from her and wrapped one arm around her waist protectively. The couple continued to her home.  
  
As they came to her house, Serenity noticed a man standing across the street. The man nodded at them as Serenity and Darien entered her yard. Serenity looked back at the man. A sense of remembrance came over her.  
  
Darien waited as Serenity fished for the keys in her pocket. Finding them she took them out and went for the doorknob. But before she could even touch it, the knob turned and the door opened.  
  
"Well look who we have here," a deep voice said angrily.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Boat Called Moon Goddess: Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Serenity gasped as she looked up. Darien pushed Serenity behind him as his eyes met with a challenging pair of bluish-green eyes.  
  
"Travis!" Serenity gasped. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Like it matters to you," Travis shot back.  
  
Serenity took a step back in shock. "Travis how could you say that? Of course it matters. I care about you, I was worried." Serenity moved so she would be next to Darien and could see Travis better.  
  
Travis glared up at Darien, who was a few inches taller than Travis. "Well Serenity, if you truly cared about me. You would give me the money I need."  
  
Serenity lowered her head, unsure of what to do. Darien placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Travis, come on, let's go inside and talk about this like adults. I'm sure we could come to some compromise," Darien said calmly giving Serenity's shoulder a gently squeeze.  
  
Travis shot an icy look. "And who are you to have any part in this?" He questioned.  
  
"Travis!" Serenity reprimanded. "This is Darien McNaley. He's a wealthy man. You will treat him with respect," Serenity said firmly.  
  
"Renting yourself out as a prostitute now, Serenity?" Travis whispered as he walked back into the house.  
  
Serenity stared at the ground, she couldn't believe he just said that.  
  
Darien clutched his fists and gritted his teeth. *Why that little... how dare he speak so poorly of a lovely creature as Serenity. *  
  
Darien looked at Serenity's sad form. He walked in front of her and faced her. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin. Darien lifted Serenity's head and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Serenity, I would never think of you in such a way, or do such a thing." Serenity stared back into his eyes and whispered, "I know Darien, I know."  
  
Darien kissed her lips quickly then led her into the house, closing the door behind him.  
  
Darien and Serenity walked into the small living room. They sat down on the couch, Darien's arm around her shoulder. Darien glanced around the room, noticing its beauty.  
  
The room indeed was small; the only door was the one he and Serenity had come through. The wood paneling was stained dark, and a dull color rug covered the floor. A large picture window lit the room with sunlight. But the room was becoming darker with the fading sun. A fire in the fireplace supplied the only other light. Travis was standing, leaning against the mantel above the fireplace.  
  
Travis slowly looked at Darien. He eyed him up and down.  
  
"So... Darien is it? You are a wealthy man?" Travis questioned.  
  
Darien nodded his head keeping his eyes on Travis. "I am."  
  
Travis nodded his head back, thinking to himself. A small smile played on his lips.  
  
"Well if you are so wealthy... why don't you just give me the money," Travis said with a serious face.  
  
"Travis!" Serenity yelled.  
  
But before she could say any more, she was cut off.  
  
"Shut up Serenity. No one asked your opinion. So keep your mouth shut. This concerns Darien and me. No one else," Travis told her harshly.  
  
Darien glared at Travis for speaking so mean to his own sister. Travis just brushed off his glare.  
  
"Well Darien? I mean if you're so wealthy, it should be no problem to help a poor family as ours," Travis said coolly.  
  
Darien turned and glanced at Serenity. Her head was down low, her eyes not daring to meet either Darien's or Travis'.  
  
"Well Travis," Darien stated calmly. "I would love to help you out, but, there is one problem."  
  
Travis eyed him carefully. "And what would that be?"  
  
Darien looked down at Serenity and smiles, though her head was still down. "I already promised Serenity that I'd help her with the money for her bills. And when I make a promise to someone, especially someone as wonderful as Serenity, I keep it."  
  
Serenity gasped and looked quickly at Darien. Her eyes searched his for truth to the statement he had just said.  
  
Darien stared back deeply into hers, smiling.  
  
Serenity looked down blushing. She then whispered, "thank you Darien."  
  
Darien's smile widened and he warped his arm around her.  
  
Travis stared at the two in disbelief. "Let me get this straight," he said pacing back and forth. "You are willing to help Serenity, but not me?!"  
  
Darien nodded his head.  
  
"Well why the hell not?!" Travis yelled.  
  
Darien chuckled at Travis' frantic pacing. "It's a very easy answer actually  
  
Travis. Serenity," he wrapped his arm tighter. "Well from what I've seen and heard from Serenity. She does a lot more work than you. She's the one going out and working hard each day. While you are here or at school. Using her money."  
  
Travis stood there staring at Darien, his mouth hanging open. "You have to be kidding me! While Serenity is out on that stupid boat of hers, I'm making myself a better person. Once I finish school, I can get a job as a lawyer. I'll be bringing home my own money," Travis said firmly at Darien. He then turned and glared at his sister. "But in the mean time, I need the money."  
  
Travis had started to move towards her.  
  
Darien stood up slowly and stood protectively in front of Serenity. Travis came face to face with Darien.  
  
"Out of my way McNaley!" He stated forcefully.  
  
When Darien refused to move, Travis' anger boiled in him. He pushed Darien over the small coffee table and grabbed Serenity. Roughly he pulled her up and held her shoulders tightly, painfully.  
  
"Give me the damn money, now!"  
  
Tears streamed down Serenity's face caused by her brother's abuse.  
  
"Damn it Serenity!! I want the damn money!!" Travis screamed at her, shaking her violently.  
  
Darien slowly pulled himself from the floor trying to steady his feet. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it. Suddenly the sounds of Serenity's sobs entered his ears. His head snapped in her direction and his eyes widened by the sight of the roughness of Travis' hold.  
  
Darien ran and grabbed Travis by the shoulders and threw him away from Serenity. Darien then grabbed Travis, holding him against the wall. Serenity sunk down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her body, still crying.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Darien yelled at Travis, his hold growing tighter. Darien pulled his hand back, ready to punch Travis in the face. Just as he was about to punch him, Darien heard a small voice.  
  
"Please Darien, don't," Serenity whispered from her spot on the floor.  
  
Darien stared at her in shock. He then looked back at Travis. Darien released his hold on Travis.  
  
"Now get out of this house," Darien said dangerously to Travis. Travis did nothing more but smugly walked out the house and closed the front door behind him.  
  
Darien walked over to Serenity and carefully helped her off the ground. He noticed there was a larger bruise already formed on each of her shoulders. He looked at her sadly, his eyes apologizing for not helping her sooner. Serenity leaned against him, letting a few tears hide in his shirt. Darien gently wrapped his arms around her. He then slowly sat down on the couch bringing her with him. Serenity leaned heavily against him.  
  
After a few minutes, Darien heard the light snoring coming from the woman in his arms. Darien yawned and looked out the window. He noticed it was dark and the fire was almost out in the fireplace. He carefully pulled a blanket from the back of the couch over them. Then he lay down on the couch, resting Serenity's head on his chest as a pillow. His arms circled her waist holding her near him. Darien made sure the blanket was totally covering her. He kissed her forehead then settled back. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. 


	7. Chapter 7

A Boat Called Moon Goddess: Chapter 7  
  
  
  
The sun lit up Serenity's hair, making it look more gold that blond. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. She let her eyes adjust to the light then sat up. She noticed she was on the couch with a blanket. Then something hit her.  
  
"Where's Darien?" She whispered.  
  
Serenity got off the couch and walked out of the sun-lit room. She cautiously made her way to the kitchen. And that's where she saw him.  
  
Darien was seated at the table. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair more out of place than usual. He had a cup of coffee sitting close to him at the table. And Serenity then saw her bills scattered about the table, and a small stack of money.  
  
"Darien?" She nervously asked from the door. "What are you doing?"  
  
Darien looked up and smiled at her. He rose from his seat and gave her a tight hug. "I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Yes, I did, thanks," she answered returning the hug. "So…umm…. What are you doing?"  
  
Darien gave her a trusting smile. "Oh this? Well I'm just keeping a promise," he said giving her a kiss in the forehead. He then walked back to the table.  
  
Serenity walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat down across from Darien and watched him work.  
  
"Any sign of Travis yet?" She questioned. Darien just shook his head.  
  
Darien put down the bill he was holding and rubbing his eyes. He sighed loudly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serenity asked placing her hand over his.  
  
Darien looked into her eyes sadly. "I'm sorry Serenity. I don't have enough money on me to help you with all the bills. We are still $500 dollars short on the mortgage."  
  
Serenity looked down worried. "Can't you get more?"  
  
Shaking his head sadly, Darien said, "no, it would take me too long to get it and come back. By the time I would return, it would be too late."  
  
Serenity kept her eyes low. "Well, if you want… we could use the money you have here for the other bills. Then we could pay the mortgage later. I mean… since we still have several days."  
  
She was very nervous that Darien might think her to be greedy for such a request. But she didn't know what to say or ask.  
  
Darien sat there thinking. It was a good idea. They had five days to collect the money… how hard could it be?  
  
"Okay Serenity. You're right, we have time, so I'll pay these bills and we'll go out on our boats for the rest of the week and get the money we need."  
  
Looking down at her coffee, Serenity gave a small smile of hope. Darien's fingers gently wrapped around her hand, giving a comforting squeeze.  
  
"I promise you Serenity," Darien whispered, his thumbs rubbing her skin. "I'm not letting you lose your house or boat."  
  
He then leaned across the table and kissed her lips. Pulling back slowly, Darien sat down and began sealing the money and bills in envelopes.  
  
Sipping slowly at her coffee, Serenity sat back thinking. Her mind wandering to a variety of subjects.  
  
After eating, Darien told Serenity he was going to mail the bills and return to his hotel room to change. He told her to rest for the day and they would go out on the boats tomorrow. He was worried she would exhaust herself with work and worry. Serenity agreed and promised to stay home. He gave her a kiss on the lips and informed her, he would be back after dark for a nice dinner.  
  
Turning from the door after watching Darien leave, she headed to the living room. Serenity removed a small framed picture from the mantel. The picture was of Serenity, Travis, her father, and her mother. Serenity's small fingers traced the features of her father. A lone tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"How could anyone murder you father? You were so kind and caring."  
  
Suddenly a knock at the front door interrupted her thoughts. Quickly whipping away the tear and placing the picture in it's rightful spot, she headed towards the door. Opening the door revealed a tall stocky man. He wore a suit and had a long coat over it. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He gazed down at Serenity.  
  
"Can I help you?" Serenity asked, nervous of the large man at her door.  
  
"Serenity my dear. It's been so long since I last saw you," he said as he stepped into the house and hugged her.  
  
Serenity pulled away. She had a small sense of remembrance but she couldn't remember who this man was.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said backing up a few steps. "I don't know who you are."  
  
The man gave her a kind smile. "It's alright Serenity. I wouldn't expect you to recognize me. I haven't seen you since you were a child." The man chuckled lightly. "I can remember you running around the boat with your father." He let out a long sigh. "He was a good man."  
  
Serenity just nodded her head. "So how can I help you Mr.…umm… I'm sorry again Sir but I don't know your name."  
  
He gave her another smile. "It's Andrew Glen. I use to fish with your father."  
  
"Would you care for some coffee Mr. Glen?" Serenity asked motioning for him to come in so she could close the door. Andrew complied still smiling.  
  
Andrew walked straight to the kitchen. Serenity followed slowly.  
  
*He must have known father if he knows his way around the house. *  
  
Serenity began to make more coffee while Andrew sat at the table. His eyes studding the whole room. Finally Andrew's eyes rested at a certain floorboard.  
  
Clearing his throat, Andrew drew his attention to Serenity. "There is a reason why I'm here Serenity. It concerns your father."  
  
Serenity poured his coffee slowly. "Oh? What about him Mr. Glen?" Serenity asked as she handed him a cup and sat across from him.  
  
"Please Serenity, your father and I were close, call me Andrew," he said and gave her another kind smile. "Hmm… Well, there's been a lot of talking at the docks. A lot of it is about you my dear. It seems… you are low on money?"  
  
Serenity noticed that Andrew seemed nervous about talking to her.  
  
"Yes, I am having a small money problem. But it should work out just fine."  
  
"I see." Andrew rubbed his chin in thought the said, "so I take it, you haven't found it yet?"  
  
"Found what?" Serenity asked curious.  
  
Andrew looked at her in shook. "You mean he never told you?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "Told me what? I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Andrew's eyes flashed with confusion. *He never told her. But John and me knew about it. I was sure he would have told her. *  
  
"Well Serenity," Andrew started. "Your father, as you know, was close to John and myself. And he told us one day about… well a hidden stash of money."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened at the news.  
  
"When I heard you were having money trouble, I was curious if you knew about it. But it's obvious that you don't"  
  
*A secret fund of money. That could solve all my problems. *  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. 


	8. Chapter 8

A Boat Called Moon Goddess: Chapter 8  
  
"A secret stash...?" Serenity stuttered.  
  
Andrew nodded his head.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Taking a long sip of his coffee, Andrew shook his head. "He never told us. We assumed that you or your brother knew."  
  
Serenity shook her head sadly. "No, he never told me. And he would never trust Travis with such information. But it's somewhere in the house?"  
  
"Yes, he told us that he kept it in his true home."  
  
"His true home..." Serenity whispered.  
  
Pulling back the sleeve of his long coat, Andrew glanced at his watch. "Well my dear, I'm sorry but I must be leaving. I wish you luck in any problems, and if you need help, I'm sure you'll find me at the docks."  
  
He stood up and walked to the other side of the table. He gave her a comforting hug. Then he straightened up and said, "take care of yourself Serenity."  
  
Serenity nodded and watched as Andrew let himself out of the house.  
  
"His true home..." she whispered again.  
  
Serenity shook her head to clear it. She suddenly felt very tired. Standing up slowly, Serenity headed to her room for a nap.  
  
Another loud knock came down on the wooden door.  
  
Becoming worried, Darien slammed his fist against the door once more.  
  
"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. "I told her to stay home today."  
  
The sun had long been set and the stars twinkled in the sky. Only a few street lamps and a full moon lit the night.  
  
Again, Darien's fist pounded on the door. He had been by the docks earlier today. He had seen a man snooping around Serenity's boat. When Darien had confronted the man, the man claimed to be looking at the dock rather than the boat. Darien wasn't too trusting of the man but he brushed it aside.  
  
But now he feared the worst.  
  
"Where the hell is she?"  
  
Darien's hand rested on the doorknob. He didn't want to intrude on her house if she wasn't there. His manners and concerns were clashing.  
  
Darien slowly turned the knob and entered the dark house. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. Carefully Darien wove his way to the kitchen. He saw the empty mug of coffee on the table. He then made his way to the living room. There was no sign of a fire and the blanket was still sprawled out on the couch.  
  
Darien's eyes fell on the closed door which led to Serenity's room. Taking a beep breath he walked to it and grasped the doorknob.  
  
He entered the room, it was even darker than the house because the shades had been drawn shut. His eyes rested on the bed where he saw a lump under the covers. Carefully, Darien went to the side of the bed. His eyes softened and he let out a breath as his eyes rested on Serenity's face. Her face looked a little pale but she was sleeping soundly.  
  
Darien bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Serenity's forehead. Darien then left her room, gently closing the door behind him. Doing another quick check of the house Darien let himself out of the house.  
  
He slowly walked down the street towards the hotel.  
  
*I'll meet her tomorrow morning. *  
  
Serenity woke up the next morning fully rested. She took a quick glance around the room then got up. She did a few quick things around the house and checked Travis' room. A heavy sigh left her lips when there was no sign of her brother. Closing the front door behind her, Serenity left to go to the docks before the sun even rose.  
  
Walking away from the house, Darien let out a groan. He had just spent the last five minutes knocking on Serenity's door. Darien's feet started to lead him to the docks.  
  
*Maybe she's already left for her boat, * he thought to himself.  
  
Darien let out a small sigh then headed towards the docks.  
  
Serenity was getting her boat ready to head out. Her mind kept going over what Andrew had told her yesterday.  
  
*His true home... * Her mind reminded her.  
  
Getting back to her work Serenity gave a heavy sigh. She never ever heard him coming up behind her.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. 


	9. Chapter 9

A Boat Called Moon Goddess: Chapter 9  
  
Darien nodded hello as he walked by John and another man at the docks. Glancing forward, he noticed someone near Serenity's boat. Thinking it was only Serenity, Darien continued to walk slowly.  
  
"Hello Serenity. Nice morning isn't it?" A voice said behind her.  
  
Serenity let out a yelp and jumped. She then turned and her blue eyes met with a pair of bluish-green eyes.  
  
"Travis?" She questioned. "Where have you been?"  
  
Looking around the boat he answered, "what does it matter?" Taking a walk around the dock, Travis faced his sister. "Haven't been on this thing in years. Surprised I even know what it looks like."  
  
Serenity gave him a small smile. "You were never too fond of the boat."  
  
Travis nodded. "Well, I guess you know I didn't come to reminisce about old times," she stated looking out to sea.  
  
"I figured as much," Serenity answered.  
  
"Guess you know me all to well." Serenity nodded. "Well anyway," Travis continued. "It seems that the next and final payment for school is due tomorrow. Then it's off to collage for me."  
  
"And how much is this last payment?"  
  
"One hundred and fifty dollars."  
  
Serenity sighed. "Listen Travis, I really would like to help you. But I used the last of my money yesterday. I paid all the bills I could." Serenity's eyes saddened at her younger brother's disappointed face. "Damn it, I'm too forgiving of him," she muttered under her breath. "Ok Travis. I know you've been working hard at school. But you haven't treated me the best." Travis looked away guiltily, he had seen the bruises on her shoulders. "But, I will do my best too make the money for you."  
  
Travis smiled at Serenity and gave her a gentle hug showing his thanks.  
  
"Well, I better be going. Don't want to be late for school."  
  
Serenity smiled as Travis walked backed down the dock. She shook her head then whispered, "way too forgiving."  
  
Darien stopped dead in his tracks as Travis walked by him. Travis gave Darien a kind smile and continued on his way.  
  
Darien watched Travis walk by him then ran to Serenity's boat.  
  
"Hey Sweetie..." Darien called up to Serenity sounding a little confused. Serenity turned and gave him a bright smile. "Are you ok?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Serenity asked him as he came by her side.  
  
"Well I just saw Travis and well... you know... got worried."  
  
Serenity laughed slightly. "Why Mr. McNaley? Are you implying that Travis came her to hurt me?"  
  
"Well...I mean... with how he's been the past few days..."  
  
"You know Darien, you are adorable when you stutter." Darien blushed lightly.  
  
"But no worries, Travis came to ask for money. And we made up."  
  
Darien nodded, then stood by Serenity as the boat pulled away from the dock.  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly. Darien and Serenity docked before the sun even set. They hadn't gotten a great load of fish, but it wasn't a bad one either. After weighing the fish, it ended up that they had $200 dollars.  
  
Serenity and Darien walked to her house, Darien's arm loosely around her shoulder.  
  
"Well, that's 50 dollars for the mortgage and 150 dollars for Travis."  
  
"You really have a kind heart Serenity. I mean after all this, you are still willing to give him the money he needs. I think that's what I like about you most...your heart." Darien's arm tightened slightly as Serenity blushed.  
  
The couple reached her front door and Serenity turned to face him.  
  
"You are quite the complement giver, aren't you Mr. McNaley?" Serenity teased him.  
  
"And you know you love ever minute of it, don't you Miss Collins?" Darien then bent down and captured her lips in a kiss.  
  
After they ended the kiss, Serenity was blushing furiously. She took out her keys and unlocked the door.  
  
Serenity dropped her keys, and let out a loud gasp as her hand flew to her mouth due to what was revealed inside.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. 


	10. Chapter 10

A Boat Called Moon Goddess: Chapter 10  
  
After hearing the gasp from Serenity, Darien's eyes looked through the door. He was totally shocked by what he saw.  
  
"My house..." Serenity whispered then baried her head against Darien's chest. Darien quickly wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob. Then very slowly he led her into the house.  
  
His eyes roamed over the room. The room was wreaked. Things all over the floor, holes in the walls, furniture tipped over, and even floorboards were ripped up off the floor.  
  
Darien maneuvered his way through the room, until he reached one of the chairs. Letting go of Serenity he picked up and set it down right. Then he gently pushed Serenity to sit in it. Darien held her by the shoulders and crouched down to her level.  
  
He looked her in the eyes and whispered, "stay here, don't move."  
  
Serenity nodded wiping her eyes.  
  
Darien smiled and stood up. He looked around the room again, then slowly walked out of it.  
  
Serenity's eyes scanned the room taking in the sight. Anything and everything was disturbed in some way. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them.  
  
Stepping over various objects, Darien entered the next room. Not to his surprise, he found it to be much like the last. But that wasn't what he was looking for. He carefully rounded a corner. Darien was on the search for the intruder, if he was still in the house.  
  
After a thorough check of each room, Darien was satisfied that who ever had done this, was long gone. He headed back to Serenity.  
  
Serenity was still seated in the chair when Darien entered the room. He began to pick up the overturned furniture. Once Serenity got herself together, she began to help him.  
  
It took them about an hour to put everything in its rightful place.  
  
Serenity placed the last picture on the mantel and glanced at Darien. He was inspecting one of the holes where the floorboard was removed.  
  
It seemed that the board could be removed easily if needed. The hole was big enough to hold anything secretly.  
  
Darien looked up at Serenity. "Ever keep anything in here?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge." Serenity looked down into the hole. "My father never removed any of these boards though."  
  
"But if there had been anything in here, remotely valuable. We would never know."  
  
Serenity looked down guiltily.  
  
The couple spent another hour in the next room. Then Travis came home.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't leave the door wide open, someone could just..." Travis' words left his mouth as he walked into the trashed room. "What happened?!" He screamed.  
  
Serenity walked up to her brother. "Someone broke in."  
  
"Anything stolen?"  
  
"Not that I've seen yet, but the walls and floors have holes and some of the furniture is damaged," Serenity said.  
  
Travis walked over to Darien and helped him flip over the kitchen table. The rest of the night, the three of them cleaned up the rest of the house.  
  
Darien ended up spending the night at Serenity's. He slept on the couch, waiting if whoever did this should return.  
  
The next morning was spent with Darien fixing the lock on the front door and Serenity giving Travis the money he needed. Travis was very grateful.  
  
After fixing the door, Darien and Serenity went to the docks.  
  
John poked his head out of his office as the couple walked by.  
  
"Serenity," John called out. "I'm sorry to hear about your house. Hope nothing valuable was stolen."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "Thanks for the concern John." Her and Darien continued down the dock.  
  
*Wait a minute... how did he know about my house? * Serenity though. A confused look came to her eyes. But she hid it from Darien.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. 


	11. Chapter 11

A Boat Called Moon Goddess: Chapter 11  
  
The rest of the day as for the next two days went by quickly. But despite the lack of activities, Serenity wasn't making much money. She had only earned $150 dollars in two days, which still left $300 dollars to be earned.  
  
Serenity tossed and turned in bed. Tomorrow would be the last day for her to make the rest of the money. How could she possibly do it?  
  
Throwing the covers off of her, Serenity stood up. She pulled on some clothes and exited her room. Carefully she crept by Darien who was sleeping on the couch. Checking on Travis quickly, Serenity left the house and headed down the road.  
  
As quietly as she could, Serenity pushed away from dock and headed out to sea.  
  
The cool night air blew by her. Thousands of stars and a full moon lit the night sky. Serenity took a deep breath, her worries easing a little.  
  
Serenity could remember nights just like this so many years ago with her father. They would sleep on the boat and her father would teach her all the constellations. Out of all the beautiful objects in the night sky, Serenity loved the moon the most. It just looked so peaceful.  
  
Taking her eyes off the moon, she took a glance around the boat. Her father had really loved the boat. Then Serenity realized something.  
  
The boat... that was her father's true home. She could even vaguely remember him telling her that one night.  
  
Serenity's blue eyes scanned the boat again. The moonlight glinted of something and caught Serenity's eye. She walked towards the object. Bending down for a closer look, Serenity realized there was a small hole in the dock. With some effort on her part the board finally came up.  
  
Under where the board revealed a box. It was metal which was badly rusted due to the sea air and water. Carefully picking the box up, Serenity noticed it was slightly heavily. The box second with an old pad-lock, which like the box, had been rusted.  
  
Serenity placed the box on the dock and ran her fingers over it. She took a deep breath after she realized what it was. She looked around the boat, then she lowered the box back into the hole. Securing the board over it, Serenity wen to the wheel and headed Moon Goddess towards home.  
  
Upon arriving back at her dock, Serenity tied the boat, then removed the rusted box from the hole once again.  
  
Serenity walked down the dock with the box under her arm. After she passed John's office, she took off running. The sun was just beginning to rise.  
  
Darien walked by the front door on the search of Serenity. As soon as he passed it, someone came barging through the door and crashed into him.  
  
Darien wrestled with the person for a few seconds then pinned them down. He held the person's shoulders tightly, but quickly released them when he heard a familiar cry of pain.  
  
He quickly jumped off the person and pulled them to their feet.  
  
"Serenity! I am so sorry! It's just that you surprised me," he quickly apologized then gave her a tight hug.  
  
"I'm fine Darien, it's ok," Serenity said pulling away and bending down to pick up the box.  
  
Darien gave her a confused look. "What's that?"  
  
Serenity smiled at him then walked to the kitchen. "I'm not sure yet, but it could be the answer to all our problems." She placed the box on the table and examined the lock. "I found it under a board on deck." She looked up at Darien. "I think it's my father's secret stash."  
  
Serenity then went to the sink and opened a cabinet door under it. She pulled out an old toolbox. She placed the toolbox on the table as Darien at the lock.  
  
"It's badly rusted," he told her. "Should be easy to break."  
Darien took out a large hammer. He raised his hand and brought it down quickly, hitting the lock making sparks. Travis entered the room slowly. He looked at Serenity and Darien curiously. Travis stood next to Darien as he took another swing at the lock.  
  
With a few more hits, the lock fell to the table with a loud bang.  
  
Darien smiled and lowered the hammer. Serenity slowly reached out and opened the box.  
  
Her eyes widened at what was revealed.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
A Boat Called Moon Goddess: Chapter 12  
  
  
  
A small cloud of dust left the box as it squeaked open.  
  
Serenity's fingers trembled slightly as she reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper.  
  
When she opened the paper, a small picture fell out. Serenity caught it and looked at it.  
  
The picture was of her father, mother, Travis and herself. Slowly she handed the picture to Travis, then glanced down at the paper.  
  
It was a letter written by her father, Serenity knew the handwriting.  
  
Slowly she began to read aloud.  
  
My Dearest Serenity,  
  
I'm positive that you will be the one to read this, but I fear that I will no longer be there with you. I know there are people after this money but I was saving it for the family. Ever since your mother's death so many years ago, I feared for yours and Travis' safety if the same should happen to me. So I saved as much money as I could just incase. I can only pray that nothing will happen and that you will never have to read this letter.  
  
A few tears fell from Serenity's eyes. It took her some time before she could clear her vision to read again. Darien put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Travis' eyes were glued on his father's face in the picture. Serenity took a deep breath and continued reading.  
  
I want so much to see you and Travis grow up. I have dreams off seeing you happy in life and one day walking you down the aisle. And to see Travis succeed in school. I have always been very proud of both of you, and I love you both with all my heart. If the sad truth is that I am not by your side. I want you to remember that I am watching over you and I always will. I love you both so much.  
  
Your Loving Father  
  
Serenity slowly lowered the letter, tears were streaming down her face. She turned to look at Travis who glanced up at her. Suddenly Travis wrapped his arms tight around Serenity embracing her. Serenity cried into his shoulder while Travis shed a few tears of his own.  
  
After a minute or so, the two pulled apart wiping their eyes.  
  
Darien wrapped one arm around her should gently rubbing trying to comfort her. All three of them stared at the box full of money.  
  
"He really was a great man," Travis whispered.  
  
"He sure was…." A new deep voice said.  
  
The three quickly looked up to see a gun pointing right at them.  
  
To Be Continued…. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
A Boat Called Moon Goddess: Chapter 13  
  
  
  
The barrel of the gun was pointing directly at Serenity's chest. Darien's arm tightened around Serenity as he stared at the face of the man he recognized from the docks. Travis just stood there dazed by the shock of the man being there.  
  
"Andrew?" Serenity questioned him.  
  
Andrew had an evil smirk on his face. He watched amused as the others tensed when he walked closer to the table.  
  
"I must thank you my dear Serenity. You did a great job finding the money for me," he said glancing down at the money.  
  
"You used me and my father… It was you wasn't it? You killed my father." Serenity was about to lunge at Andrew but Darien held her back. His jaw was firm as he tried to keep his anger in check.  
  
"Well my dear, I myself was not the killer. I played my role in it, but I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger." Andrew's finger tightened slightly on the trigger of his gun. "But we have more important things to talk about than your late father," Andrew said keeping his eyes on Serenity's  
  
Andrew pulled the gun back slightly. "Now, Serenity. Which one should I shoot first? Cause you must know that you all know too much to be spared." Andrew's eyes left Serenity's to glance at Darien and Travis. He then gazed back at Serenity to see her fighting tears.  
  
Andrew then pointed the gun at Travis, but watched Darien and Serenity out of the corner of his eye. "How about Travis? He's caused you a lot of trouble." Andrew flashed Travis a cruel smile then turned his attention to Darien.  
  
"What about you McNaley? Are you ready to die?" His smile faded as if he were in thought. Then a more sinister smile appeared. "You know Serenity," Andrew said looking back into her eyes. "Mr. McNaley sure has been nice to help you during this time. So that would make me horrible for shooting him." Slowly he pointed the gun at Darien. "But on the other hand. Darien has been lying to you this whole time."  
  
Darien's hard eyes faltered for a second at Andrew's comment. Serenity looked up at him.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Serenity questioned Darien. Suddenly fearing him, Serenity stepped away from Darien closer to Travis. Darien's arm that had been around her fell to his side. He clenched his fists.  
  
"Yes Darien McNaley," Andrew mocked pointing the gun right at Darien's heart. "Tell Serenity how you really aren't a fisherman. No fisherman in this day and age could have the wealth that you posses. Fishing is just a hobby for you. Why don't you really tell Serenity how you are a detective trying to solve the mystery of her father's murder."  
  
Serenity was taken back by the sudden information.  
  
"Darien?" She asked. "Is this true?"  
  
Not daring to take his eyes of Andrew and the gun. Darien nodded his head.  
  
"My father was a friend of yours. They never kept in touch much, but the news of the death of your father shocked us all. So, and I know it took me a while, but I came here to solve it," Darien said softly. Then he added harshly to Andrew, "and it looks like I know who the murderers are."  
  
Serenity stared at Darien forgetting about Andrew for a moment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?" Serenity asked staring into Darien's eyes.  
  
Darien was about to answer but was interrupted by Andrew.  
  
"Enough with the chit-chat," Andrew scolded pointing the gun back at Serenity. "So Serenity, which one of them first?" A sudden though entered his mind. "You know my dear. How about I kill them and you come with me?" Andrew gave her a suggestive smile. "You and I will be rich with this new fortune and I'm sure I'm ten times the lover Darien could ever be."  
  
Serenity was furious to say the least. Travis quickly grabbed her shoulders before she did anything. But it was too late. Serenity leaned over and spat directly in Andrew's face.  
  
The gun was now pointed at Serenity's heart. Andrew's face was red with anger. "That was a huge mistake my dear," Andrew growled. His finger tightened around the trigger and the gun fired.  
  
After the shot rang through the air, two loud thumps followed it. One was the sound of Darien's body tackling Andrew to the floor. And the other was Travis' body on the ground.  
  
Darien punched Andrew square in the jaw knocking him out. He grabbed the gun and stood up. He turned around and saw Serenity standing there shocked.  
  
Travis was on his back, eyes closed tightly. One hand lay at his side while the other was on his chest trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
Suddenly, Serenity collapsed to the ground and held Travis' head.  
  
"Travis…" she sobbed.  
  
His eyes opened slowly showing only pain. Travis' other hand that had been at his side slowly reached up and touched her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I love you Serenity," he said, his voice hoarse. He then looked at Darien. "Take care of her Darien."  
  
While Travis was saying all this, Serenity was shaking her head. "You'll be ok Travis," she whispered. "You'll be just fine."  
  
Slowly Travis' eyes closed and his body fell limp.  
  
Serenity broke into loud sobs of sorrow. Darien drew her into his arms. A few tears fell from Darien's eyes as well.  
  
THE END 


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
A Boat Called Moon Goddess: Epilogue  
  
  
  
It was a bright sunny day and the small grassy field was covered with people. Darien and Serenity walked to their seats. Darien's arm protectively around her.  
  
Darien helped Serenity sit down, then took a seat next to her. Their eyes focused on the stage ahead of them.  
  
It had been five years since that horrible day. Andrew had been arrest and he confessed that John, the owner of the docks, had murdered Serenity's father. Both were now secured in prison.  
  
And as for Travis….  
  
**********************  
  
"Travis Collins." Was called next. Darien and Serenity stood up cheering as Travis excepted his diploma from collage. He was a lawyer now.  
  
Serenity smiled proudly at her brother. Darien saw the proud look on her face then bent down and kissed her gently.  
  
Darien and Serenity had been married three years prior to Travis' graduation. They had spent their honeymoon out on the nicely decorated "Rose Dream," or Darien's boat.  
  
Suddenly Serenity felt a pain and quickly sat down. Darien looked down at her concerned. Serenity flashed him a bright smile and gently rubbed her very swollen belly.  
  
Darien smiled and sat down next to her realizing that the baby had only kicked. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her tightly.  
  
Smiles crossed both of their faces as Travis walked up to them dressed in his black robe holding his diploma.  
  
Serenity thought about what had happened since her father's death. A small smile crept across her lips. She was grateful for the way things turned out.  
  
She was happy to have all these people who loved her. And now, with Travis graduation and her married and pregnant, she knew, her father would be truly proud of her and Travis.  
  
THE END 


End file.
